Rosa Winkle
by NanaNara
Summary: Fic spécialement écrite pour le NaruSasu Day! Bon NaruSasu Day à tous et à toutes! :3 *NARUSASU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre : **Rosa Winkle**

Résumé : Fic spécialement écrite pour le NaruSasu Day ! Bon NaruSasu Day à tous et à toutes ! :3

*NARUSASU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

><p>[Merci à <strong>Master of the rebels <strong>pour le concept du Naru/Sasu Day (23 octobre) et du Sasu/Naru Day (10 juillet)]

* * *

><p><span>Petit blablabla de l'autatrice :<span> Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>BON NARUSASU DAY A TOUTES ET A TOUS! 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Coucou a toutes et a tous ! Et voila un petit poste spécial pour la NaruSasuDay 2011. Avec un OS assez spécial. J'espère que vous comprendrez que pour le contexte de l'histoire mais aussi historique et géographique j'ai été obligée de changer les noms des Uchiha. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop et que vous apprécierez quand même l'histoire.<p>

Par rapport au titre Rosa winkle : « triangle rose ». Dans les camps de concentration les homosexuels étaient marqués d'un triangle rose pointé vers le bas.

Et je vous informe dès maintenant qu'il y aura un second opus qui sera publié pour le SasuNaruDay au plus tard. :)

Petit mot en plus : désolé si la publication de mes autres fics n'avance pas, mais comme certains le savent je suis très occupée et j'ai peu de temps donc je fais ce que je peux pour avancer mes fics, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elles seront toutes continuées et finies ! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>France 1941, frontière allemande<strong>_

« Sebastian j'espère que tu as bien compris ! »

Ceci n'était pas une question, non, ceci était un ordre. Le jeune homme à qui c'était adressé releva son visage vers l'homme qui lui parlait.

Malgré le fait que son père ait toujours arboré un visage froid et indifférent, on pouvait de plus en plus y lire les effets de la guerre.

Sebastian-Sasuke Freiszmuth était un jeune homme âgé de vingt et un ans. Il n'avait, selon lui, vraiment pas de chance. Tout d'abord : sa famille. Né d'un père d'origine allemande et d'une mère japonaise il avait aussi un frère ainé, chouchou de ses parents, Konstantin-Itachi.

Ensuite : leur origine. Même si les deux frères étaient très fiers de leurs origines japonaises, d'où leurs prénoms composés et leur goût pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms à consonance japonaise, la vie pour eux n'était pas si rose, surtout en ces temps de guerre. A la limite d'être traité en paria. « Heureusement » pour la famille Freiszmuth, Franz, le patriarche, était membre de la police locale.

Ce qui d'ailleurs amenait Sebastian-Sasuke aujourd'hui à se dire qu'il n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, de chance.

Il savait son père attaché à son Allemagne ainsi qu'à son métier, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à leur tenir ce discours.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, la famille Freiszmuth réunie dans le bureau du chef de famille._

« Je veux que vous écoutiez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire, que ce soit vous deux… » il désigna ses fils d'un signe de tête. « … Ou toi. » dit-il à sa femme d'un coup d'œil.

« Le Führer nous envoie un groupe des troupes allemandes en vue de nous aider à assurer la sécurité des habitants mais surtout arrêter tous juifs, opposants ou résistants qui essaieraient de passer la frontière. Que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. »

La mère des garçons joignit ses mains et baissa son visage. Elle avait peur. Peur pour elle, pour ses enfants. La Première Guerre mondiale lui avait déjà pris son frère et ses amis, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence avec ses enfants et son mari.

« Konstantin, je compte sur toi bien sûr pour me seconder sur ce projet. Après tout, tu fais toi aussi partie de la police maintenant. » On pouvait voir de la fierté dans ses yeux quand il regardait son fils ainé, tandis que quand son regard se tournait vers son cadet… « Sebastian j'espère que tu as bien compris ! »

Son père ne l'avait jamais compris et il ne le comprendrait sûrement jamais. Comment son père pourrait comprendre ? Comment pourrait-il l'accepter ?

Ca avait déjà été dur de lui annoncer qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans la police tout comme lui et son frère mais qu'il préférait se concentrer sur ses études en médecine. Sauver des vies, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire, pas les ôter. Car pour lui dénoncer quiconque était un crime ; d'autant plus que souvent, hélas, ceux-ci finissaient morts.

Alors lui avouer… ? Qu'il sache vraiment qui il était ? Non ! Jamais ! De toute façon personne n'était au courant ! Enfin… plus personne.

C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'avait pu sauver la vie de cette personne qu'il avait mis fin à ses études de police pour la médecine.

Quand Sebastian-Sasuke avait trouvé Maximilien il était déjà trop tard : il avait plusieurs côtes et doigts cassés, des hématomes sur une grande partie de son corps recouvert de sang, la lèvre ouverte tout comme son arcade gauche, des coups de lame lui avaient été portés au visage, sur les bras, les jambes et surtout sur son bas-ventre. Il avait été dépouillé de ses vêtements et violé, très certainement à l'aide d'une bouteille de vin en verre qui se trouvait en partie en morceaux à côté de lui.

S'il l'avait cru mort dans un premier temps, c'est en tombant au sol près de lui qu'il constata que le souffle de Maximilien était encore là. Faible, mais là ! Le jeune homme avait réussi à ouvrir un œil tuméfié à l'entente de la voix de celui qui était à ses côté.

« Seb… J… Je » Sebastian-Sasuke lui ordonna de se taire, le suppliant en pleurant de ne pas mourir, de ne pas le laisser. « Lai… laisse-moi … une… der… une dernière fois te… » Il leva doucement son bras et Sasuke comprit ; il voulait le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Alors que le jeune Freiszmuth se penchait pour prendre l'autre jeune homme dans ses bras, le bruit d'une détonation le fit se figer et légèrement sursauter.

Il aurait dû avoir plus peur que ça, mais le choc qu'il venait de subir et le sang qui lui avait giclé dessus l'empêchaient de réagir plus que cela.

Ce fut avec les larmes roulant sur ses joues qu'il releva son visage vers l'auteur du coup de feu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus qu'il ne pouvait en voyant son frère, son grand frère qu'il aimait tant, un pistolet en main encore fumant.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Le plus vieux le stoppa, avançant vers lui. Il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans le regard de son frère mais l'acte qu'il venait de commettre le tétanisait. Et s'il savait… ? Si leur père savait et que c'est pour ça que peut-être il avait demandé à son ainé de tuer Maximilien.

« Sasuke, éloigne-toi de lui s'il te plaît. » Mais Sebastian-Sasuke ne bougea pas. A l'entente du « lui » son regard s'était reporté sur Maximilien et il ne put s'empêcher de rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Konstantin-Itachi releva son petit frère et l'emmena dans la voiture stationnée un peu plus loin.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas ! Itachi ! Il… POURQUOI ? » Les questions avaient fusé une fois les portes refermées. Sasuke voulait comprendre.

« Sasuke… Je sais que Maximilien était ton ami, mais tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment, crois-moi… Sais-tu pourquoi il s'est fait battre ce soir ? » Le jeune homme ne put que dévisager son ainé, ne voulant pas savoir en réalité il savait déjà. « Maximilien était homosexuel, Sasuke. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ton ami aimait les hommes, il aimait faire des choses avec. »

« Oui » pensa Sasuke « je sais très bien ce qu'est un homosexuel et que Maximilien l'était. Je savais qu'il aimait faire des choses avec des hommes, vu que ces choses c'est avec moi qu'il les faisait ».

Sasuke arriva à peine à articuler « Est-ce pour ça que tu l'as tué ? ».

« Je ne l'ai pas tué Sasuke. Je n'ai fait qu'abréger ses souffrances. Ces gars l'avaient tué bien avant. » Sasuke acquiesça. Il était intelligent, il devait feindre, faire le compréhensif sauf que son frère venait de mettre fin aux jours de celui qu'il aimait. Mais il devait jouer, faire semblant, se taire pour ne pas que ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Maximillien lui arrive.

* * *

><p>Un mois après l'annonce de Franz, les troupes allemandes s'installaient à l'orée de la ville où habitaient les Freiszmuth<p>

* * *

><p><em>Trois ans plus tard… <strong>France 1944, frontière allemande<strong>_

Mikoto Freiszmuth regardait impatiemment l'horloge de la cuisine. Son mari et son fils ainé devraient rentrer d'ici quelques minutes. Elle appréhendait chaque jour de ne pas les voir passer la porte et encore plus depuis que les soldats de l'Allemagne nazie vivaient à quelques pas de leur maison. Heureusement que son cadet était en vacances pour le moment, ça en faisait un en moins pour qui elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Bien qu'elle s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup pour lui. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de son ami Maximilien. Son fils n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'ami, mais perdre son meilleur ami…

Mikoto pensait aussi que son fils avait dû être choqué par la nouvelle, l'annonce de l'homosexualité de son ami. Après tout ce n'était pas chose courante. Heureusement pour sa famille, Sebastian-Sasuke n'avait jamais été associé à Maximilien, ni à sa sexualité.

De son côté, Sebastian-Sasuke n'avait connu personne depuis. Il avait peur.

Si jamais il osait avouer à un autre garçon ses sentiments, peut-être celui-ci irait le balancer. Et même si jamais il se trouvait quelqu'un, il ne serait jamais à l'abri que quelqu'un découvre leur relation et qu'on lui réserve le même sort qu'à Maximilien ou qu'on l'envoie dans un camp de concentration, un triangle rose placardé sur la poitrine.

Seulement, la vie de Sebastian-Sasuke avait changé depuis l'annonce de leur père ce soir de janvier dans son bureau.

Alors qu'il pensait que son frère suivait, à son grand dam, les traces de son père Itachi l'avait surpris. Un soir, épuisé, il était parti se coucher sans dîner. C'est vers une heure du matin que la faim l'avait sorti du sommeil et poussé à descendre se prendre la part du dîner que sa mère avait dû lui laisser, comme souvent. Il croisa son frère qui rentrait à peine.

« Nii-san ? » Itachi plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son petit frère en le menaçant du regard. « Sasuke tu es fou ? Si papa t'entend… » Itachi soupira puis reprit plus doucement. « Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas quand on parle japonais. »

En effet, si Mikoto avait insisté pour apprendre sa langue maternelle à ses fils, tout comme son mari l'avait fait pour l'allemand, son mari leur avait interdit à tous les trois de le parler sous son toit ou en présence d'autres personnes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci, Sasuke ? Tu as un examen dans pas longtemps, tu devrais te reposer. » Itachi enleva son manteau et ses bottes qu'il rangea dans le placard de l'entrée, et se rendit à la cuisine, suivit de Sasuke.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? » Il laissa son frère sortir et poser sur la table les deux assiettes prévues pour eux. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire les difficiles par les temps qui couraient. Surtout que l'armée allemande réquisitionnait pas mal de leurs denrées.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde ! Maintenant, mange. » Sasuke s'exécuta mais ses questions sur son frère ne faisaient que se multiplier.

C'est pourquoi il observa plus attentivement son ainé durant les jours qui suivirent. Il lui arrivait très souvent de rentrer tard et il y avait plus que de la fatigue sur le visage et dans le regard de son frère. Avait-il des problèmes ? Ou bien était-ce juste que son frère avait une vie privée ? Après tout il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, donc peut-être se cachait-il ? Non ! Il aurait l'air plus heureux que ça. Mais quand même à son âge… Il serait temps qu'il se marie et fonde une famille, même si la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait guère.

Sasuke hésitait à parler de cette situation à son frère. D'une part, se mêler de sa vie ne lui plairait guère ; d'une autre, il pourrait à son tour se mêler de la sienne et ça… Ca, Sasuke ne pouvait l'assumer. Son frère était trop intelligent, il saurait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il avait failli lui faire avouer son orientation sexuelle à l'époque du meurtre de Maximilien, mais heureusement pour lui son frère avait eu plus important à penser à cette époque avec l'arrivée des troupes allemandes.

Seulement, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître c'est Itachi qui prit l'initiative de venir parler à Sasuke.

Sasuke n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère avait soudain pris l'initiative de lui proposer une balade le long du fleuve, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de faire ça. Mais il en était content. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais ces moments privilégiés avec son grand frère lui manquaient.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence, et même si ce n'était pas un silence désagréable, il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de son frère qui le dérangeait. Il le connaissait, Itachi avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et son frère ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer.<p>

« Nii-san » Sasuke vérifia autour d'eux qu'il n'y avait personne. « Si quelque chose ne va pas… Si tu veux me parler, vas-y. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider, mais on ne sait jamais. » Itachi regarda autour d'eux à son tour et baissa la voix pour lui répondre. « Effectivement tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Itachi ne lui demanda que de le suivre sans poser de question pour l'instant.

Ils mâchèrent encore un peu, déviant vers la foret qui bordait le fleuve, puis son grand-frère s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un mur de pierre délabré recouvert de lierre. Mais la réalité était toute autre, le lierre n'était là que pour faire illusion, car derrière se cachait en fait une porte dissimulée. Ils passèrent la porte et s'engouffrent dans un couloir, qui aux yeux de Sasuke ressemblait plus à un tunnel. Où pouvait bien l'emmener Itachi ? Et pour quoi faire ? Comment son frère pouvait connaître de tels endroits ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui ?

Après de longues secondes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une porte en bois. Itachi y frappa plusieurs fois : deux coups, puis trois, puis un, puis après deux secondes retapa encore une fois. Une petite trappe munie de barreaux s'ouvrit et un homme demanda à Itachi quel était le mot de passe. « L'espoir fait vivre, mais ceux qui vivent d'espoir meurent de faim. » l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte referma la trappe puis leur ouvrit.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une salle, semblable à une salle à manger. Au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table autour de laquelle était assises plusieurs personnes dont Sasuke reconnaissait les visages pour la plupart.

L'homme de la porte partit s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de celle-ci et les deux frères avancèrent vers la table. « Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Sasuke regarda la femme qui venait de parler, il ne la connaissait pas mais commençait vraiment à se sentir agacé. Déjà son frère qui lui fait des cachotteries, qui l'amène dans un endroit qui pourrait sembler plus que suspect aux yeux de tous et en plus une inconnue osait remettre sa confiance en doute. Itachi confirma de suite que son jeune frère était quelqu'un de confiance et le présenta au reste de l'assemblée.

« Maintenant assieds-toi Sasuke, nous allons tout t'expliquer. » Sasuke s'assit donc sur la chaise indiquée et écouta avec grande attention. « Nous sommes 'l'Initiative', une petite organisation résistante à l'armée allemande et si on te joint à nous aujourd'hui c'est que nous avons une mission pour toi. » Itachi marqua une pose, laissant le temps à son frère de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. « Je… ne… »

« Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile à assimiler, mais je sais aussi que tout comme moi ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes ici, tu n'en peux plus de cette guerre, de cette occupation, de la façon dont les allemands traitent toutes personnes différentes… Et je sais aussi, te connaissant, que si tu peux faire quelque chose pour aider nos semblables, tu le feras. » Sasuke acquiesça doucement et Itachi continua « Désolé de ne pas te laisser le choix de te joindre à nous, mais nous avons réellement besoin de toi. Serais-tu prêt à le faire ? »

Sasuke aurait pu sourire si la situation n'avait pas l'air aussi grave. Son grand frère savait que plus petit Sasuke rêvait d'être un espion, il se doutait donc qu'il accepterait. De plus si c'était pour aider à retrouver un monde meilleur, il n'allait sûrement pas refuser. D'ailleurs, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse refuser.

« Alors… Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? ». L'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte posa un dossier devant Sasuke. « Avant toute chose, sache qu'on ne juge personne ici. » Il remercia l'homme mais ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi on lui disait ça et préféra ouvrir le dossier. Il y avait une fiche jointe de la photo d'un jeune homme, plutôt pas mal aux yeux de Sasuke.

« Voici celui que les Allemands appelle le SS-Hauptsturmführer Uzumaki, autrement dit voici le Capitaine Uzumaki. » Ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke ne fut pas le grade de capitaine de ce soldat, mais son nom. « Tu l'auras compris, ce soldat est un métis japonais, comme ton frère et toi. Il va venir prendre ses fonctions ici d'ici une semaine. »

« Très bien. Mais… je ne comprends toujours pas mon rôle dans cette histoire. » L'homme, que Sasuke avait identifié sous le nom de « L », regarda Itachi et laissa celui-ci expliquer à son petit frère. « D'ici un mois nous ferons sauter la base allemande installée ici. Seulement pour cela il nous faut les plans d'accès, les dispositifs de sécurité et toutes autres choses pour pouvoir nous introduire là-bas. Et bien sûr tout ceci est sous bonne garde du capitaine. » Itachi s'arrêta, il ne savait comment annoncer la suite à son frère sans le choquer ni qu'il se braque pour la suite.

« Itachi, abrège s'il te plaît, l'ambiance devient trop glauque. » Il reconnaissait bien son petit frère, jamais à tourner autour du pot. « Un de nos espions a récolté une information de taille sur le Capitaine. Une information qui si elle était divulguée pourrait lui nuire grandement ; mais nous, nous allons en tirer un avantage considérable. Le capitaine Uzumaki serait homosexuel. » Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent significativement. « Sasuke… Je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire mais j'étais au courant pour toi et Maximilien. »

Sasuke ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Son frère était au courant. Et pourtant c'est lui-même qui avait pressé la détente. Il savait qu'il aimait Maximilien mais il l'avait tué quand même. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et maintenant il osait lui dire ça comme ça et lui demander des services en plus ?

« Comment as-tu pu… ? » Sasuke s'apprêta à se lever mais la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas lui demanda de rester assis. « N'en veux pas à ton frère de ne te t'avoir rien dit et d'avoir abrégé les souffrances de Maximilien. Il n'était pas autorisé à en parler, mais je vais le faire. Il faut que tu comprennes que ton frère est un agent double depuis de nombreuses années et que de multiples responsabilités pèsent sur ses épaules, d'un côté comme d'un autre. Ce n'est pas ton frère qui a découvert pour ton ami et toi mais un de ses collègues de la police. Estime-toi heureux qu'il en ait parlé à « I » et non pas à ton père ! « I » était anéanti à cette annonce et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son collègue lui a proposé de régler son compte à Maximilien mais ton frère a refusé du coup l'autre policier l'a menacé de tout dévoiler à votre père. « I » lui a demandé de le laisser réfléchir et il est venu nous en parler. Nous voulions mettre Maximilien sous protection mais le collègue de ton frère avait déjà agi, le tabassant à la limite de la mort. Ton frère a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et nous avons fait éliminer le policier. Tout ça pour te protéger. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour Maximilien. Mais maintenant tu peux agir pour que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduise plus. »

Comment assimiler toutes ces informations ? Surtout que Sasuke commençait de plus en plus à comprendre ce qu'on allait lui demander de faire. « En gros je dois vendre mon corps à cet Allemand pour le bien de l'avenir de la Nation ? » C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais tous autour de cette table savaient que c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait au fond.

« Pas forcément, dans un premier temps nous te demandons de te rapprocher de ce soldat, de t'en faire un ami. Bien sûr nous pensons qu'il sera plus enclin à te faire des confidences et te livrer ses secrets sur l'oreiller. » Sasuke les regarda, dubitatif. « C'est tout de même un soldat ! Je ne pense pas qu'il se laissera approcher aussi facilement et qu'il sera aussi bête pour me livrer ses secrets ! »

« Détrompe-toi jeune homme, l'homme est faible face à l'amour et au sexe. » Sasuke aurait aimé rétorquer à cette femme que lui aussi était un homme et qu'il n'était pas faible, mais une partie de lui en avait conscience. « Okay, et… comment je fais pour l'aborder ? Parce qu'à mon avis il ne se laissera pas approcher si facilement. »

Un autre homme présent lui tendit un deuxième dossier. « Un des médecins cherche un assistant, ça serait une occasion en or pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? »

* * *

><p>Le soir dans son lit, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il repassait la journée dans sa tête. Qui aurait cru que son frère, ce si brillant policier soit en fait un agent double au service de la Résistance française ? Ce même frère était au courant de sa relation avec Maximilien et n'avait pas hésité à tuer un de ses collègues pour le protéger !<p>

Et voilà que lui se retrouvait maintenant aussi dans cette organisation sous le nom de « S » a « militer » pour un monde meilleur et rien de mieux comme première mission que de se faire l'amant d'un Capitaine de l'Allemagne Nazie ! C'était de la folie, une mission suicide même. Mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il voulait le faire. S'il pouvait aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu à changer les choses, il le ferait. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais alors JAMAIS, ce soldat était plutôt attirant donc la mission n'en serait qu'un peu plus facile. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Son père n'avait émis aucune objection à ce travail et avait même appuyé sa candidature auprès des responsables. Candidature vite acceptée. Après tout, Franz Freiszmuth aidait toujours au mieux l'armée allemande, comment lui refuser une telle faveur ?

Sasuke était anxieux. Contrairement à son père, il ne portait pas vraiment les soldats, et encore moins allemands, dans son cœur. Comment ça allait se passer là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il serait obligé de parler allemand à longueur de journée ? Est-ce qu'il serait surveillé ? Est-ce qu'on allait lui faire passer des interrogatoires ? Et puis comment allait-il approcher le Capitaine Uzumaki ?

Certes leurs origines communes étaient un atout considérable, mais même… Sasuke le savait : on n'approchait pas les haut-gardés aussi facilement. Peut-être que pour une fois il ferait jouer son nom, enfin celui de son père.

La pression était énorme. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Et si on le démasquait ? Toute sa vie, celle de sa famille et celle des autres membres de l'Initiative serait ruinée.

Pourquoi lui ? Comment Itachi avait pu penser qu'il serait de taille ? Il avait encore réussi à le manipuler comme quand il était enfant. Son frère avait toujours réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais Sasuke avait aussi une confiance aveugle en Itachi, et s'il lui avait confié cette mission c'est qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Si Itachi avait confiance en lui alors il le ferait, il réussirait, il le rendrait fier.

Même s'il était quand même effrayé.

Et son effroi atteint son paroxysme le jour de son entrée dans le camp allemand.

Si dans un premier temps il avait été soulagé de pouvoir rencontrer le médecin en dehors de celui-ci, il se disait qu'à présent il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux qu'il vienne au moins une fois avant de commencer son travail.

Il se sentait complètement perdu et le regard des soldats n'aidait en rien. Le médecin lui avait expliqué comment se rendre à son bureau, mais tous les bâtiments se ressemblaient et à cause du stress il ne se souvenait plus si c'était le bâtiment de gauche ou celui de droite.

« Excusez-moi euh… je cherche le bureau du médecin. » Le soldat à qui il s'était adressé le regarda de haut en lui demandant de décliner son identité. Il y avait déjà eu droit à l'entrée, accompagné d'une fouille. Il donna son laissez-passer et pria intérieurement pour que le SS ne le fouille pas, surtout vu la tête de sadique qu'il avait.

Heureusement, il lui indiqua juste du doigt le bâtiment de droite en précisant « deuxième étage ». Et Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, c'est limite s'il ne se mit pas à courir une fois qu'il eut remercié le soldat.

Il dut encore se présenter et montrer son laissez-passer trois fois avant de pouvoir atteindre le bureau du docteur. C'était très bien gardé, trop bien aux yeux de Sasuke, qui songea qu'il faudrait en faire part aux autres. Quand il pensait que toutes personnes présentes ici allaient mourir pour le plus grand bien… Peut-être que ces soldats n'avaient rien demandé, ils avaient sûrement tous une famille qui pensait à eux, les attendait et pleurerait leur mort… Sasuke se secoua la tête avant de frapper au carreau de la porte du bureau ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme, il le savait, même si c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait voir personne mourir. Mais il voulait surtout que les soldats allemands rentrent chez eux et que la guerre se finisse. C'était assez ironique, tuer des gens pour gagner la paix…

Le médecin le tira de ses sombres pensées en l'accueillant dans son bureau. C'était un endroit plutôt spacieux et bien éclairé et Sasuke apprit que tout le deuxième étage était dédié aux soins. Il y avait un dortoir, une salle d'exam, une salle d'opération, un cabinet de toilette, une salle d'archive qui allait aussi servir de bureau à Sasuke et bien sûr le bureau du médecin.

Sasuke espérait qu'il n'allait pas servir de secrétaire au médecin et qu'il allait vraiment le laisser voir comment il procédait et le laisser faire certaines fois, comme celui-ci lui avait promis lors de leur entretien.

Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul médecin pour une aussi grosse structure, mais celui-ci le « rassura » en lui expliquant qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver et qu'il espérait que jamais toute la structure ne vienne à servir.

Non, ça c'est sûr, Sasuke l'espérait aussi. Car ça signifierait que des conflits auraient éclaté ou bien que leur tentative de « coup d'Etat » aurait échoué. Et là… Sasuke ne serait sûrement plus vivant pour le voir.

« Mais tu verras que nous avons plus de travail que ce que tu ne peux penser. Il y a beaucoup de personnes ici et les maladies, bobos bénins ou plus graves, sont fréquents. De plus les visites de routine sont elles aussi monnaie courante ici. On n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais pour l'instant nous avons du temps, je vais te faire visiter le camp. » Sasuke était soulagé que son supérieur parle français, il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir entendre parler allemand toute la journée et le parler encore moins !

Il suivit donc l'homme et fit de son mieux pour retenir le maximum d'informations sur l'endroit, les gardes, les angles morts. Il se fit voir et connaître de quelques personnes afin qu'il n'ait pas les problèmes qu'il avait connus à son arrivée. Il savait qu'il serait bon de se souvenir des noms des personnes présentes mais impossible de se souvenir de tous ces noms et prénoms allemands, pour lui ils se ressemblaient tous. Pourtant quand il s'agissait de personnes gradées Sasuke faisait de gros efforts, griffonnant même les noms sur un bloc note en prenant comme excuse qu'il ne voudrait pas froisser ses supérieurs en oubliant leurs noms dans le futur. Ca passa comme une lettre à la Poste, il se fit même féliciter d'être aussi studieux.

Sa visite lui prit toute la journée et il fut soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui une fois celle-ci terminée.

Sauf que ce n'est pas chez lui qu'il rentra mais au QG de l'Initiative pour y faire son rapport. Tous furent fort contents car rien que cette première journée leur apportait bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient réussi à récolter depuis que le camp s'était monté, trois ans auparavant.

* * *

><p>Finalement Sasuke commençait à se plaire dans ce travail, il était beaucoup plus utile que ce qu'il ne pensait et le médecin était d'une compagnie très agréable. Il connaissait des tas d'histoires, d'anecdotes, s'avérait être un excellent professeur et en plus il avait de l'humour.<p>

Après, avec les soldats, c'était une toute autre histoire… Heureusement que ceux-ci ne s'éternisaient pas dans l'office du docteur ; moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait, même si certains cas étaient vraiment très intéressants !

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sasuke avait pris ses fonctions aux côtés du médecin général et le Capitaine Uzumaki était arrivé depuis la veille mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir étant donné qu'il était en congé le jour de son « investiture ».

* * *

><p>Comme tous les matins Sasuke arriva en avance au deuxième étage du bâtiment D et salua le SS présent. « Bonjour Solveig ». Sasuke l'aimait bien, lui. Solveig était Norvégien et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un utopiste, il rêvait de paix pour lui et sa famille. Sa femme avait accouché il y a quelques mois et il adorait montrer à Sasuke les photos de sa fille que sa femme lui envoyait.<p>

« Ah ! Bonjour Sasuke ! » Il était le seul à l'appeler ainsi dans le camp. « Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi de la part du Professeur Weiss. Il va être absent ce matin donc tu devras te charger des visites. Il m'a laissé la clé du bureau pour toi. » Il lui tendit la clé et le reteint par l'épaule alors que Sasuke commençait à s'avancer dans le couloir. « Attends. Regarde, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Solveig sortit quelque chose de sa veste et l'agita sous le nez de Sasuke. « Regarde ma petite Daniela, comme elle a grandi tu ne trouve pas ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Elle ressemble de plus en plus à son père ! »

Sasuke laissa Solveig gagatiser encore un peu et se rendit dans le bureau, les visites allaient bientôt commencer et il ne devait pas se mettre en retard.

Le professeur Weiss lui avait laissé un mot sur son bureau.

_#Bonjour Sebastian,_

_Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir avant mais je dois me rendre à Berlin et je ne serai de retour que jeudi dans l'après-midi._

_Je te laisse les dossiers des patients qui ont rendez-vous, occupe-toi d'eux comme tu sais le faire._

_Dr. Markus Weiss#_

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que l'on frappa à la porte. N'ayant pu consulter les dossiers, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du patient mais lui demanda quand même d'entrer.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant devant lui le capitaine Uzumaki ! Il aurait voulu ouvrir de grands yeux, mais se contrôla ; après tout il n'était pas censé savoir qui il était.

« Oui ? Vous êtes ? » Sasuke devait jouer le jeu. « Naruto Uzumaki. » Et Sasuke joua le jeu, il fit celui qui était surpris, se levant précipitamment et saluant son supérieur comme il se devait en s'excusant platement. Apparemment ça avait fonctionné car le Capitaine se mit à rire et l'excusa bien vite.

« Je ne pensais pas que le docteur était aussi jeune. » Ca, c'est sûr le Capitaine était plus que déstabilisant. En plus d'être encore plus beau en vrai qu'en photo, il possédait une voix grave quand même teintée de juvénilité qui plaisait beaucoup à Sasuke.

« Ah, euh, désolé je suis Sebastian-Sasuke Freiszmuth, je suis l'assistant du docteur Weiss, il est absent ce matin et c'est moi qui le remplace. »

Comme il le pensait le Capitaine haussa un sourcil à l'entente du deuxième prénom du jeune assistant. « Sasuke ? Vous… êtes japonais ? ». Sasuke acquiesça et lui expliqua que sa mère était japonaise. « Vous parlez japonais ? » De nouveau Sasuke acquiesça et le Capitaine Uzumaki lui sourit.

Sasuke aurait bien aimé commencer à discuter avec ce beau personnage répondant au prénom de Naruto, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas concilier travail et plaisir donc c'est avec regret qu'il demanda au Capitaine s'il pouvait commencer la visite médicale.

Ô Dieu que Sasuke bénissait son self-contrôle. Il aurait juré que Naruto avait fait exprès de l'aguicher en se déshabillant ou en le frôlant lors des contrôles physiques qu'il avait dû effectuer.

« Bien. Tout semble correct. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, je vous attends dans le bureau. » Sasuke alla s'assoir au bureau du professeur Weiss et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le Capitaine Uzumaki était vraiment, très, très charmant ! Peut-être trop même.

« Vous allez bien ? » Sasuke releva son visage vers son supérieur et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensif. Le Capitaine continua : « Désolé, peut-être cela vous dérange que je vous parle en japonais, mais j'ai si peu l'occasion de le parler. ». Le jeune assistant lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

« J'ai malheureusement peu l'habitude de le parler également, mon père n'aime pas cela. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le sujet, il me reste quelques questions à vous poser. » Sasuke ouvrit le dossier du Capitaine. « Il est noté que vous souffrez de problèmes rénaux, vous buvez suffisamment ? De l'eau j'entends. » Naruto acquiesça et Sasuke continua ses différentes questions avant de devoir laisser partir son supérieur à regret.

« Quand devrai-je revenir ? » Sasuke aurait aimé lui dire 'tous les jours' mais la réalité était toute autre. « Rien de spécial n'est noté dans votre dossier et vous vous portez à merveille donc le docteur Weiss vous reverra dans un mois, sauf imprévu. » Et oui… Il y avait peu de chance que le Capitaine revienne lorsque que Sasuke serait là, après les vacances il ne pourrait être présent que les week-ends.

Ses visites se succédèrent et elles furent beaucoup moins sympathiques que la première.

* * *

><p>Les jours, puis les semaines s'écoulèrent. Sasuke n'avait pu revoir le Capitaine Uzumaki depuis la fois où il avait fait les visites à la place du docteur Weiss et les membres de l'Initiative lui mettaient de plus en plus la pression. Plus d'une fois il avait failli craquer, il était fatigué. Entre les cours, son emploi au sein du camp allemand et la pression de l'Initiative, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Itachi lui avait dit que s'il voulait il pouvait abandonner la mission, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas échouer, et puis il aimait son travail auprès du docteur. En réalité Sasuke aurait préféré abandonner les cours, mais ça, c'était vraiment impossible.<p>

Enfin… comme on dit rien n'est impossible et c'est ce que Sasuke découvrit assez vite un week-end alors qu'il rangeait des dossiers dans les archives du docteur Weiss.

« Sebastian ? J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose, viens t'asseoir. » Sasuke rangea le dossier qu'il tenait et alla s'asseoir face au professeur. « Ecoute, comme tu le sais les choses vont plutôt mal à Berlin en ce moment et je vais devoir m'absenter de plus en plus et les médecins se font rares, surtout pour un remplacement ici. Tu es bon élève et un très bon assistant, tu pourrais déjà avoir ton diplôme. J'ai parlé avec le doyen Astier et il a donné son accord pour que tu passes plus de temps ici qu'à la faculté. Tu irais à la faculté du lundi au mercredi et tu serais ici du jeudi au dimanche midi. Est-ce que tu serais intéressé pour me remplacer ici trois jours et demi par semaine ? »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait pouvoir travailler à mi-temps et même pas en tant qu'assistant, même si officiellement il l'était, il allait remplacer le docteur Weiss. Donc il passerait plus de temps au camp, donc il aurait plus de chance de revoir celui qui hantait de plus en plus ses nuits : le Capitaine Naruto Uzumaki.

« Dois-je prendre ton silence pour un 'non' ? » Sasuke regarda plus attentivement son supérieur et lui demanda si la proposition était vraiment sérieuse. « Oui, elle l'est. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si tu as le moindre doute ou problème tu pourras toujours m'appeler ou en parler à un de tes professeurs. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout le monde te fait confiance ici, tu es… tu feras un très bon médecin. Et puis le Capitaine a lui-même donné son accord.»

A l'évocation du capitaine, le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Travailler ici presque quatre jours par semaine… oui. Il avait des chances de le revoir, enfin. En espérant que ces jours de visites se trouvent sur ses jours de présence.

Mais pour ça, Sasuke devait attendre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça devant le professeur Weiss. Mais il savait aussi être patient, l'occasion se présenterait bien à un moment ou un autre.

C'est sans réfléchir que Sasuke avait accepté la proposition du professeur Weiss. Il se fichait bien des conséquences que ça pourrait entraîner auprès de son père. Sa décision était prise, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il arrêtait définitivement l'école, il l'aurait un jour son diplôme. Enfin, il espérait surtout être encore en vie après sa mission pour pouvoir l'avoir. Même lui ne savait dire ce qui était le plus important pour lui à ce moment-là. Sa mission ? Son diplôme ?

Sûrement la mission vu son investissement dans celle-ci. Mais il ne perdait pas de vu son objectif de vie, celui qu'il s'était fixé à la mort de Maximilien.

Est-ce que Maximilien lui en voulait de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Est-ce qu'une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient après la mort il lui reprocherait d'avoir accepté cette mission ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait si jamais la mission tournait mal et qu'il développait de réels sentiments pour le Capitaine Uzumaki ?

Tout cela, Sasuke préférait ne pas y penser. Surtout parce qu'il pensait de plus en plus au Capitaine, il savait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir et qu'il faudrait surtout accélérer les choses pour le séduire.

Une partie de lui était confiant en repensant à sa première entrevue avec son supérieur mais une autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'était imaginé les gestes ou regards du Capitaine, trop absorbé par sa mission. Et il savait que pour ses prochaines visites il devrait y faire plus attention. Mais avant cela il devait surtout savoir quand est-ce qu'il le reverrait et surtout _si_ c'était lui qui allait le recevoir.

Ce fut le docteur Weiss qui lui donna la réponse après le déjeuner. Il alla trouver Sasuke alors que celui-ci était occupé à reclasser d'anciens dossiers.

« Sebastian, je t'ai fait la liste des patients dont tu devras t'occuper lorsque je serais absent. J'ai longuement hésité à te laisser celui-ci. » Le docteur Weiss tenait un dossier en main que Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. « Il s'agit de celui du Capitaine Uzumaki. Etant donné que tu n'es pas titulaire je l'avais pris au début, mais je me suis souvenu que tu avais effectué sa première visite et puis il m'avait fait des éloges à ton sujet donc je suppose que je peux te faire confiance et te le laisser. » Le professeur allait repartir quand il se retourna vers Sasuke et s'avança vers lui. « Par contre, il faudrait que tu le vois assez vite. Il n'est pas venu à sa visite de contrôle la semaine dernière. Je sais qu'il est très occupé, mais quand même, fais-lui porter une convocation. »

Pourquoi le Capitaine ne s'était pas présenté à sa visite de contrôle ? Même si c'était quelqu'un d'occupé, c'était quand même prévu dans son emploi du temps, il aurait pu faire un effort.

Mais Sasuke était heureux, c'est lui qui allait s'occuper de son beau Capitaine. Décidément le professeur Weiss lui mâchait grandement une partie du travail, heureusement.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avait commencé son remplacement au camp allemand avec le consentement de son père et dès son « premier » jour il avait fait parvenir au Capitaine une convocation. Il l'aurait bien amené en personne mais il n'avait pas pu. Un soldat l'avait stoppé à peine dans le bâtiment du Capitaine et lui avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait. C'était quand même un point important pour Sasuke, il devait vraiment se rapprocher de Naruto Uzumaki pour que l'accès à son bureau lui soit totalement ouvert.<p>

Il avait convoqué le Capitaine le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, c'était son dernier patient de la journée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette les bouchées doubles et donc profiter du temps qui leur serait imparti.

Vendredi. Il restait cinq minutes avant que le clocher de l'église ne sonne dix-sept heure et Sasuke raccompagnait son avant dernier patient jusque dans le couloir.

« Ne forcez pas sur votre épaule et pensez à appliquer la crème que je vous ai donnée deux fois par jour. » Le soldat remercia Sasuke et continua son chemin. Quant à Sasuke il se retourna pour rentrer dans le cabinet quand il vit le Capitaine Uzumaki assis sur une des chaises du couloir. Il le salua précipitamment alors qu'il se levait un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Entrez je vous en prie. Installez-vous. »

Le Capitaine s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau pendant que le jeune médecin fermait la porte et expira doucement pour se détendre avant d'aller s'installer au bureau. Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être beau et lui faire envie.

« Alors ! Vous avez séché votre dernière visite, le professeur m'a dit. C'est mal, vous savez. » Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de sourire et se pencher un peu plus en avant vers Sasuke. « Oui mais voyez vous, j'ai la sainte horreur des docteurs alors j'attendais que vous reveniez pour m'ausculter en personne. En plus… vous faites ça divinement bien. » Sasuke lui répondit en rougissant un peu qu'il ne faisait que son travail et se racla la gorge avant d'ouvrir le dossier du Capitaine.

« Je vais vous ausculter, donc… » Il indiqua au Capitaine la salle d'auscultation et celui-ci comprit. Il se leva et s'y rendit afin de se dévêtir. Sasuke lui demanda de le prévenir quand ça serait fait. Il ne voulait pas que le petit manège de l'autre fois se reproduise même si ça pourrait faire grandement avancer sa mission, il avait une petit idée derrière la tète. Et puis il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas indifférent au Capitaine Uzumaki.

Le jeune médecin s'amusa à laisser ses mains plus longtemps sur le corps du Capitaine, les faisant glisser ici et là sous prétexte de l'auscultation bien sûr. Ô dieu qu'il était bien fait ! Finement musclé, et la petite chair de poule qui parcourait ses abdos alors que le bout de ses doigts venait le palper à cet endroit.

« Vous avez froid Capitaine ? » Les muscles du ventre de Naruto se contractèrent un instant et Sasuke releva son visage vers celui du blond, un petit rictus aux lèvres. « N-Oui ! L'hiver est là après tout. » Sasuke acquiesça et poursuivit son bilan. « Bien. Rhabillez-vous, je vous attends à côté. »

Sasuke attendit bien sagement que le Capitaine vienne le rejoindre. « Vous buvez assez comme je vous l'ai demandé la dernière fois ? ».

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit du tac-o-tac le blond. Trop rapidement pour que ce soit sincère bien sûr. « Ah oui… pourtant vous savez… vous pouvez me mentir mais votre corps vous a trahi ! Je vous ai vu vous crisper et faire une légère grimace –discrète certes- quand je vous ai examiné au niveau des reins. Vous ne buvez pas assez monsieur Uzumaki ! A ce rythme-là vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps, le jour où vous aurez vraiment mal vous le sentirez passer. Je vais devoir vous surveiller de près monsieur le Capitaine. »

Une tension avait pris place dans le bureau. Une personne intelligente aurait très vite compris que les propos qui allaient être échangés n'allaient plus être simplement entre un médecin et son patient.

« Est-ce que par hasard vous me proposez que l'on déjeune ensemble afin que vous puissiez constater que je bois bien comme il le faut ? » Voilà, ils y étaient, ils allaient pouvoir se voir en dehors du cadre du travail, apprendre à se connaître, devenir intime…

« C'est plutôt vous qui me le proposez. Mais j'accepte. Vous pourrez ainsi me prouver que j'avais tort. Seulement nous sommes vendredi soir, vous allez repartir à Berlin demain matin pour le week-end donc… pourquoi ne pas dîner ensemble ce soir ? » Sasuke savait que c'était risqué mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et il avait bien fait car le Capitaine avait de suite accepté mais en contrepartie c'était Sasuke qui devait choisir le restaurant. Pas de problème de ce côté-là, un des membres de l'Initiative tenait une petite brasserie en centre ville, on ne les regarderait pas trop de travers.

Sasuke demanda à Naruto de l'attendre un instant, le temps qu'il se change. Il se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté et retira sa blouse blanche. Il aurait bien pris une douche avant d'aller manger mais ne pouvant s'y résoudre, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour la changer. Il savait que ça servirait un jour d'en laisser une propre dans son casier.

Trop pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les pas du Capitaine venir à lui.

Par contre il sentit deux mains glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à ses propres mains qui le déshabillaient. Il se retourna comme il put. « Qu'est-ce que… Capitaine… ? »

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser plus de question et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reculer son visage. « Excuse-moi mais j'en peux plus d'attendre. Tu me plais, je te plais, alors pourquoi faire autant de cinéma. Pas besoin d'aller manger, j'ai envie de passer au dessert tout de suite. »

Sasuke aurait aimé rétorquer mais les lèvres sucrées du Capitaine revenaient déjà reprendre les siennes. Ses barrières tombèrent d'un coup et il décida de s'abandonner dans les bras halés du beau blond.

Les mains de Sasuke, qui s'étaient posées sur les avant-bras de Naruto dans le but premier de le repousser, remontèrent jusqu'au cou de celui-ci où elles se nouèrent. Naruto resserra son emprise sur le brun le rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

Ca n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils se voyaient et pourtant dans ce baiser ils évacuaient la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre eux dès leur première rencontre. Sasuke ne savait pas ce que ressentait Naruto de son côté mais pour lui ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un à embrasser et de plus ce Capitaine il le désirait ardemment, même si c'était une mission.

Les mains de Naruto l'électrisaient. Elles étaient descendues sur ses fesses et les palpaient sans pudeur. Sa bouche avait, elle, laissé la sienne et s'était posée sous son oreille. « J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke. »

Le brun ne pu retenir un léger gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres et se recula, se retrouvant dos aux casiers en fer, laissant Naruto s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui. La main droite du blond descendit sur ses fesses pour saisir la cuisse gauche et la remonter pour commencer à se déhancher contre lui. Il pu donc constater que son amant était dans le même état d'excitation que lui.

Le Capitaine réalisa un long et lent déhanchement contre Sasuke qui lui demanda de recommencer encore dans un gémissement sonore. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer, mais ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et ils haletaient tous les deux. Sasuke avait sa main gauche accrochée au haut des casiers alors que son amant s'appuyait justement d'une main sur les casiers. Le son métallique de ceux-ci cognant contre le mur résonnait dans la pièce. Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans le bâtiment en dehors des soldats qui gardaient les différents escaliers ou portes, mais encore heureusement pour eux, ceux-ci ne pouvaient les entendre de là où ils étaient.

Finalement Sasuke ne teint plus. Il repoussa Naruto qui recula de deux pas et le regarda presque méchamment de frustration. Mais le regard que le brun lui renvoya était plein de fièvre. Il fini de déboutonner sa chemise, ne manquant pas d'allumer son vis-à-vis à chacun de ses mouvements. Son pantalon et son sous-vêtement rejoignirent vite sa chemise plus loin dans la pièce. Le Capitaine n'avait, bien sûr, rien raté du spectacle, appuyé sur l'unique table de la salle.

« Tu as envie de moi ? » Le ton du blond était presque cassant. La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua un instant mais il hocha quand même la tête et voulu s'approcher de Naruto mais celui-ci saisit la chaise à sa droite et la repoussa vers Sasuke d'un coup de pied. « Prouve-le. » Le jeune médecin ne l'aurait jamais cru mais le ton autoritaire du soldat ne l'excitait que plus. Il s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise défiant le blond du regard. « Voyons combien de temps vous allez tenir monsieur le Capitaine. »

Sasuke faisait le fier, mais au fond de lui, il était tout sauf confiant. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses : allumer un mec de cette façon. Ils étaient restés plutôt « sages » avec Maximilien. Et puis d'ailleurs ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué… est-ce qu'il saurait encore faire ? Inconsciemment il remercia son amant défunt d'avoir fait de lui un receveur. Il n'aurait qu'à se laisser faire par son beau Capitaine.

Le brun passa sa main droite sur son torse la descendant jusqu'à son ventre alors que sa gauche remontait dans sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux. Il fixait les yeux bleus du soldat face à lui. « Comme vous êtes vilain monsieur Uzumaki, regardez dans quel état vous m'avez mis. » Sa main continua jusqu'à son entre-jambe éveillée par les baisers et autres attentions précédentes du blond.

Il ne s'était jamais touché ainsi devant quelqu'un d'autre mais là il devait bien s'avouer que cela ne l'excitait que plus et sa main accéléra ses allées et venues sur son membre. Peu à peu ses jambes s'écartaient l'une de l'autre et son corps s'affaissait sur la chaise, peu à peu il se perdait dans son plaisir « solitaire ». Il avait fermé les yeux, oubliant presque la présence du blond. Seulement celui-ci se rappela bien vite à lui. Alors qu'il allait humidifier sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, deux doigts halés vinrent trouver celle-ci. Au même moment les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient refermées sur l'érection du brun qui plaqua ses mains sur les cheveux blond en gémissant.

Qui aurait pu un jour se venter d'avoir un soldat de l'Allemagne nazie, de plus un Capitaine, agenouillé entre ses cuisses à lui faire la plus délicieuse des gâteries ? Sebastian-Sasuke Freiszmuth le pouvait, lui. Et il n'en était que plus satisfait.

Naruto relâcha la pression de sa bouche sur l'érection du brun qu'il lécha de tout le long avant de le regarder et se reculer en retirant ses doigts de sa bouche. Il se releva et sans qu'il ne lui demande Sasuke se redressa et voulu se retourner. « T'ai-je dis de bouger ? » Le brun haussa un sourcil, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il défia son Capitaine et se retourna sur la chaise, un genou sur celle-ci, les deux mains sur le haut du dossier.

Son visage se tourna vers le blond. « Zut. Je crois bien que je vous ai désobéi. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se cambrant un peu plus tendant son postérieur vers son supérieur.

Le bleu des yeux du Capitaine s'était déjà assombri depuis longtemps sous le désir. Ce petit médecin allait avoir sa peau. Il ne teint plus. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et défit son pantalon d'une main alors que l'autre caressait son dos en remontant jusqu'à son visage qu'il tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke avait entendu le pantalon du blond s'ouvrir et se tendit vers l'arrière pour se frotter à lui et sa virilité tendue. Heureusement pour lui c'est un doigt qui le pénétra en premier. Un râle s'étouffa dans leur baiser, le brun avait oublié la sensation d'un corps étranger en lui. Il avait toujours adoré ça et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il aurait pu jouir s'il ne se retenait pas. Il sentait que le blond n'en pouvait plus, il avait déjà ajouté son majeur à son index et les faisait glisser en lui.

La bouche de Naruto quitta celle de Sasuke pour son omoplate qu'il embrassa avant d'y poser son front et de retirer ses doigts qu'il remplaça par le bout de son entre-jambe. Sasuke resserra ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Le blond allait lui demander de se détendre en voyant ses articulations blanchir mais quand il essaya de le pénétrer il se rendit compte qu'il était tout à fait détendu de ce côté-là. Le brun était tellement concentré sur sa propre érection, à essayer de ne pas jouir qu'il ne fit pas attention à la douleur qu'il ressentit au passage du blond.

Sauf que le blond perdait patience et voyant que le brun ne souffrait guère il se retira pour rengainer d'un coup puissant, arrachant un cri à Sasuke. Oui, il avait mal, mais c'était à la fois si bon. Au moins la douleur avait un peu calmé son excitation.

Le Capitaine se redressa, saisissant d'une main la hanche droite de Sasuke et de l'autre ses cheveux qu'il tira vers l'arrière sans trop lui faire mal, juste histoire de le maintenir comme il pouvait. Sasuke gémissait de plus en plus. Les allées et venues du blond étaient irrégulières, parfois longues et profondes, parfois courtes et sèches. Sasuke ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. On ne pouvait torturer de bien meilleure façon.

Puis d'un coup, Naruto lâcha les cheveux de son amant pour prendre sa deuxième hanche en main et se déchaîna en Sasuke, le visage relevé vers le plafond. De son côté, Sasuke tremblait. Mais il s'appuya mieux sur son genoux et de sa main gauche sur la chaise pour pouvoir aller trouver son entre-jambe et se caresser. Il voulu prévenir le soldat qu'il allait bientôt jouir mais le blond le fit avant lui dans un râle rauque. Le brun le sentant se rependre en lui accéléra les mouvements de sa main rejointe bien vite par celle du blond toujours en lui. « Na… Narutoooh ! » Rien que le fait de sentir la main de son amant sur lui le fit jouir à son tour.

Sasuke ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, le Capitaine l'avait remarqué et se retira de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le poser délicatement sur le sol ou ils reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle. Peut-être y était-il allé trop fort ? Il avait vu un peu de sang au moment où il s'était retiré de son amant. « Tu… ? Ca va ? » Le brun se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser, il tremblait encore. « C'était merveilleux. Mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me relever. »

Le blond l'aida à se relever et rassembler ses vêtements. Il était heureux, il ne lui en voulait pas et lui souriait même d'un sourire radieux. « Capitaine, je… Je vais aller prendre une douche et nous pourrons aller dîner après. » Le Capitaine ouvrit grands les yeux. « Tu… » Sasuke le coupa en lui demandant s'il voulait toujours. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Il le confirma au jeune médecin et lui demanda juste quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, le temps de se nettoyer un peu.

Sasuke le laissa y aller et sortit sa chemise propre en attendant de pouvoir aller se laver. Il croisa Naruto dans l'embrassure de la porte qui lui demanda de faire vite car il avait faim, ce qui le fit sourire. Inconsciemment le brun se dépêcha, il voulait encore profiter de la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent donc du camp militaire, après que le blond soit allé enlever son uniforme pour une tenue civile plus décontractée, sous le regard peut-être un peu perplexe de certains soldats. Que faisait le petit médecin avec leur Capitaine ?

Pour l'instant, tout deux ne s'en souciaient guère, ils roulaient en direction de la brasserie dans la voiture du blond.

Le repas se déroula à merveille. Une fois en dehors des murs du camp, le Capitaine Uzumaki en civil s'était révélé très drôle, décontracté et gaffeur. Les autres clients les avaient reconnus et beaucoup se demandaient ce que ces deux-là faisaient ensemble. Mais eux étaient dans leur bulle, ils apprenaient à se connaître doucement.

De l'extérieur c'était un dîner entre « collègues ». Mais Sasuke et Naruto, eux, voyaient quand l'un voulait esquisser un mouvement pour prendre la main de l'autre ou que l'autre regardait le premier plus que comme un partenaire de travail.

En sortant de la brasserie, Le Capitaine aurait aimé raccompagner son petit médecin chez lui, passer encore du temps avec lui mais il savait tout comme le brun que c'était impossible. Ca aurait semblé plus que suspect qu'un grand Capitaine porte autant d'attention à un petit stagiaire, bien que celui-ci soit de la même origine que lui.

Ils n'avaient même pas pu échanger un dernier baiser. Il leur faudrait attendre jeudi. Sasuke réalisa qu'en fait il ne pourrait voir le Capitaine que deux jours par semaine.

Ils se quittèrent devant la voiture du blond avec une poignée de main. Naruto retournait au camp pour partir tôt le lendemain et Sasuke, lui, rentrait chez lui.

Mais ça se passa différemment pour Sasuke. Au détour de la première rue qu'il traversa il aperçu son grand frère au volant de sa voiture. Son grand frère l'attendait. Il lui avoua l'avoir suivit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis lui et le blond. « Vous avez été longs à sortir. Ca y est ? » Sasuke devint rouge comme une tomate et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, il savait très bien de quoi son frère parlait. « Ca ne te regarde pas Itachi ! »

Itachi ne fit que sourire, mais c'était un sourire victorieux. Il changea son itinéraire. Le jeune médecin avait bien vu qu'il prenait le chemin pour aller à l'Initiative mais après « l'aveu » qu'il avait fait, il avait bizarrement reprit le chemin de chez eux.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que Naruto et Sasuke avaient cédé à leurs pulsions. Ils allaient enfin se revoir, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir de nouvelles de l'un ou l'autre et étaient l'un comme l'autre très frustrés !<p>

Naruto attendait la fin de la journée avec impatience pour pouvoir aller retrouver son petit médecin. Seulement il eu une agréable surprise quand sa secrétaire vint le trouver pour lui dire que son rendez-vous de midi était là.

Il n'avait aucun rendez-vous à midi mais fit comme si, il était curieux de voir qui avait eu l'audace de s'inviter dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Capitaine ! Vous avez l'air surpris de me voir. Auriez-vous oublié notre déjeuner ? » Sasuke était debout devant le bureau de Naruto, la secrétaire les avait laissés. Le blond contourna le meuble et attrapa le menton du brun, il était un peu plus grand que lui. « Je te manquais à ce point ? Pour que tu ailles jusqu'à braver tout ces cons qui gardent ma porte. » Sasuke alla embrasser son amant puis passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. « Auriez-vous oublié que je dois surveiller votre consommation d'eau ? »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent très légèrement puis il sourit tristement en reculant Sasuke de lui. « Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ? » Naruto soupira et se retourna vers son bureau sur lequel il plaqua brutalement les mains, faisant sursauter Sasuke.

« Tu vas continuer longtemps à me vouvoyer ? A m'appeler Capitaine ? Tu te rends compte que la seule fois ou tu m'as appelé par mon prénom c'est lorsque que je t'ai fait l'amour et que tu as joui ? » Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était en toute logique qu'il vouvoyait son supérieur. Mais aussi car ça laissait une barrière qui lui était nécessaire pour sa mission.

« Merde Sasuke, tu crois que c'était juste un coup comme ça la dernière fois ? Je te l'ai dit : tu me plais ! Et si j'ai pas pu me contrôler la dernière fois c'est juste que j'ai eu envie de toi à la seconde même où je t'ai vu ! »

Sasuke était touché. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller, non ? La mission attendrait un peu. Oui, elle attendrait.

Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être dans les bras de son amant. Il s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

« Embrasse-moi, Naruto. »

* * *

><p><strong>*Fin de la première partie*<strong>


End file.
